Clean Slate - A Bruce x Selina Story
by AdsNoBrainer998
Summary: Both my first ever Batman x Catwoman fanfic and my first smut fic in years. I've actually been meaning to write this story ever since I left the theatre for The Dark Knight Rises over six years ago. I suck at getting things done. Batman and it's associated characters DO NOT belong to me, and I am making NO profit from this whatsoever.


Clean Slate

She was finally free. It took the near-destruction of both herself and her hometown of Gotham City, but she was finally free. Her bags were packed, anything that she no longer felt the need to keep was given to her young friend and confidant Jen, and the device which would erase all evidence of her past was ready to be inserted into her laptops USB port. But there was still one thing that was holding her back however; the question. "Where do I go from here?"

She always prided herself on being adaptable to whatever situation came her way, but now that Selina Kyle had the option to adapt to whatever situation she pleased, she was at a loss. Sat at her dressing table in nothing but her bath robe with her night-time cup of tea, she turned her head up from her laptop screen and glared at her reflection in the table's mirror.

"Why can't you just leave this place?" Selina asked her reflection. Selina then heard a young woman's chuckle.

"I've not even gone out the door yet, and you're already so desperate for company that you've resorted to talking to yourself" Jen said with a smile. Selina turned towards the direction of the trusty urchin.

"Anymore quips like that, and you'll be stuffed inside that travel case you're carrying. Might help you to stowaway on to that ferry actually" said Selina with a smirk.

"Funny. Listen, I can't stay much longer unfortunately. The line for this ferry is already going to be mega-packed from all the people who were left stranded in Gotham the day the football stadium blew up. If I'm to have a chance to sneak aboard…." began Jen as Selina walked over to her, placing one hand on her shoulder and using the other one to brush Jen's blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"You do what you have to do Jen. And that's not just for tonight, that's my advice for the rest of the life you're about to embark on, understood?" said Selina, talking as if she were a mother speaking to her daughter. Jen laughed and nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Everything you've done for me over the years, I can't ever thank you enough for it!" sobbed Jen as she pulled Selina into a tight hug, the cat burglar recuperating the gesture by rubbing her hand up and down Jen's back. Jen released Selina from the embrace, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie before using it to dab one of Selina's as a single tear began to leak down her face.

"Time to go you big baby" said Selina with a wink. Jen stuck her tongue out at her and then smiled. Selina then escorted her out of their apartment's front door where they waved their final goodbyes. As she walked back into the building, Selina felt a gentle breeze flow past her and then noticed one of her windows was open. She may not have been one to appreciate the things everyone else does, but if there was one thing she did, it was the notion that having your window open on a cold winter night is not a great idea. Closing the window, Selina then began to scan every part of the room from the corner of her eye as she walked back over to her dressing table and sat down at it. Whilst taking a long sip of her tea, she subtly opened up the dressing table's drawer and then took out a small revolver, cocking the hammer into place whilst removing the weapon from its hiding spot.

"Flunky of Bane's out to avenge his death, hmmm?" Selina said as pointed the gun at a dark corner of her apartment. A dark figure slowly rose up from the floor of that corner, with Selina rising from her chair at the same time.

"You got guts for sneaking into here while I'm still home, I'll give you that, but if you're gonna leave the window open, you'd have been better off just breaking the front door down and coming at me with a chainsaw. Would've been more subtle" snarled Selina, gun still in hand, with the figure now standing up and emerging from the shadows. That's when the revelation of the dark figure wearing a bat inspired suit of armour happened. Selina's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"Not going to comment on how well I managed to sneak into here with such a recognisable face though?" growled the voice of The Batman. Selina's gun slipped out of her hand and onto the floor.

"Bruce?" she whimpered. Batman pulled off his cowl to reveal the head of Bruce Wayne underneath it.

"You're alive?" she asked with a relived yet shocked smile on her face. Bruce gave her a smile as if he was trying to say "bingo". Selina then narrowed her eyebrows and bared her teeth.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" she bellowed as she threw her teacup at Bruce's head, him narrowly missing it.

"Okay, that was warranted…" Bruce quipped. Selina then ran at Bruce and pinned him to the floor, her arms thumping frantically against the protective plates on his chest as he tried to hold her back without using the might he employed against his enemies in case he hurt her.

"Alright Selina, that's ENOUGH!" Bruce barked. Selina finally relented, but her face remained feral.

"Why? Why did you do this to me you IDIOT? I thought I'd never see you again!" hissed Selina.

"If you'll just let me explain!" Bruce bit back.

"Explain what? Why you pretended to kill yourself, in an atomic blast I might add!" Selina retorted.

"Okay, if we're going to have this conversation, can we get off the floor first? Right now I've got all of you resting on some of the many leg injuries I gained as Batman and it's not a very pleasant feeling" said Bruce.

"Alright" exhaled Selina. She then got off of him and proceeded to help him off the floor. They then sat themselves on Selina's bed.

"Talk" said Selina. Bruce sighed.

"It's not just Batman who died today; Bruce Wayne died today as well" said Bruce.

"Great, I'm talking to a ghost" Selina said rolling her eyes.

"No, not yet I'm afraid. But they died today because…" began Bruce. Selina leaned over and placed her hand on top of his.

"Go on" she said.

"….because of you." He said.

"Me? Why?" she asked.

"They died because, as of tonight, you were right. Bruce Wayne and Batman are no longer needed by anyone, and that's including me as well" Bruce answered.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Selina asked.

"That I'm starting a new life, one where I no longer have to fight with being either the vigilante or the billionaire playboy. And in this new life, I have room to do what I never could before" declared Bruce.

"What's that?" asked Selina, her eyes looking directly into his. He moved closer to her and put his mouth by her ear

"Be a sucker" Bruce whispered as he moved his mouth from her ear to her lips

"Yes" Selina giggled.

"Yes what?" Bruce asked.

"I'll come away with you" she replied.

"How…" he began.

"Obvious" she cut in as she locked lips with him. While making out, Selina tried to remove Bruce's batsuit. Noticing this, he broke off the lip lock and tore himself out of the armour quickly as he could, leaving him standing in front of her in nothing but his boxer shorts. Bruce joined Selina back on the bed, her pants of excitement from seeing all his muscle on display filling his mouth as they resumed their kiss. His hand snuck its way inside her bath robe to feel her pert breast, resulting in Selina swatting the back of Bruce's head. He pulled away from her lips and gave her a timid childlike look.

"Flirty on here…" Selina said gesturing to her bed.

"…dirty in there" she said with a wink as she pointed to her shower cubicle. She gave Bruce a quick peck on the lips before cartwheeling off the bed and into the bathroom, with no care at all for if anything was being flashed by her now loosened robe. Bruce followed, and right as he entered the room, he was immediately pounced on and pinned to a wall by Selina, who was now in nothing but her black lace panties. Bruce could do nothing but stare in awe of her amazing physique, the tingling sensation of Selina's soft skin against his almost paralysing him to that spot where she restrained him. She reached an arm out into the shower cubicle and turned the tap which started the water flowing.

"Takes a while to get going" said Selina as she wrapped an arm around Bruce's neck, lifting up her left leg and using her foot to strip him of his boxers, unleashing his erect package.

"You don't on the other hand" she smiled as she got on her knees and took the organ into her mouth. Bruce took in a deep mouthful of air from the sudden rush of Selina's warm and wet lips caressing his erection. She was so vigorous with her technique that he had to grab hold of her hair to pull her mouth away, to stop her from making him climax too early. Selina peered up and gave him a sulky look for this, but Bruce just smirked and pulled her up off her knees and back on her feet.

"You're turn" he grinned as he moved his head down to her pelvic region, opened his mouth and then swiftly took her panties off with his teeth. Bruce then planted soft but quick kisses on her naked crotch. He took delight in doing this as he could see it was making Selina non-verbally beg for more, getting to the point where she tangled her fingers in his hair and manipulated his head to make his mouth stay on her sweet spot. He obliged this by spreading her lips apart and slipping his tongue inside her, massaging her sensitive folds. The waves of pleasure were making Selina weak at the knees, her arms stretching out to place her hands on the wall to stay balanced. Bruce tilted his head to look up at her, motioning towards the shower, with Selina taking him up on his invite for the big finish. The couple walked inside and closed the cubicle door behind them. They stood under the warm stream and let it soak every inch of their skin, Selina observing the way the water made diverging trails round Bruce's muscular and scar ridden body, while he gawked at how the drops rolled from her head right down to her toes across her smooth flesh. They had fought it off for as long as they could, but now the time had come. They came in close to each other and locked their lips in a passionate and fiery embrace, Selina walking in reverse to press her back against a wall. Lifting her legs up and then wrapping them around Bruce's waist, he slid his rock hard penis into Selina's slick vagina and began thrusting into her. Their moans of pleasure were instantaneous as they became lost in each other. Selina maximised the feeling by French kissing Bruce, which he responded to by moving his hands to her breasts and her erect nipples. Time passed, and their bodies reached the point where they'd have to climax before they went insane. Selina groaned, which spurred Bruce on to make his thrusts more intense, seething through gritted teeth as he did. She squeezed her eyes shut and took rapid breaths in as the force of her climatic orgasm stirred up inside her before she let out a weak yet relived cry of pleasure as it hit her. A trail of her juices began to drip down into the drain as her top half fell limp on top of Bruce, Selina grunting as he delivered his final thrusts into her. His body tensed up and his member throbbed as with a deep sigh, he blew his load into her. Bruce slowly removed his package of out of Selina and the couple slid down onto the tiled floor, Bruce burying his head between Selina's breasts.

"Water bill is on you" she panted. He lifted his head up to smile at her before he instigated a lip lock with her. The couple then sat there and let the water cleanse their bodies while they thought about the new life they had ahead with each other.


End file.
